


Library

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Kiran jacks off Alfonse in the library.





	

"Hnng... not here."

His moans were silenced by a light peck on his lips as Kiran gently glazed his palm against Alfonse's semi-erection.

Admiring the light pink blush on Alfonse's princely face, Kiran hooked his free arms around Alfonse's shoulder, rubbing it smoothly as Kiran continued to give soft kisses against Alfonse's lips.

Alphonse bit his lower lip, muffling a moan as his eyes flickered around, his jawline twitching when Kiran gave a particularly hard squeeze.

"You're so cute, Alfonse."

Hearing his name being whispered so close by his ear by his dear summoner send a spike of pleasure through his body, and he dropped his head, revealing more delicate throat for Kiran to touch.

Kiran moved his lips from Alphonse's mouth, slicking it down towards his pale neck area. With a light suckle, not enough to bruise, Kiran quicken his pace, his hand slowly covered with overflowing with Alphonse's pre-cum.

"I hope I'm making you feel good, my dear prince."

Alfonse groaned out, a tad louder than Kiran had expected. Even he was looking around to make sure they were not heard. Praying that no one was secretly looking through behind the books, he gave Alfonse a deep kiss to muffle the noises, his hand pumped Alfonse's throbbing erection, rock hard from all the attention it was given.

Kiran nuzzled against Alfonse's neck as his hand released its grip from Alfonse's shaft, travelling down to give a light lift on his aching balls. So full and heavy, Kiran wondered when was the last time Alfonse had any personal time for himself.

With a cheeky grin, he dropped his arm from Alfonse's shoulder to Alfonse's cock, letting Alfonse fuck his fist as his other hand explored Alfonses's testicles with delicate touches.

With all these stimulation around his crotch, Alfonse couldn't hold on. He whined, sticking his lips out, begging for Kiran's lips to return. Kiran kissed the corner of Alfonse's lips before giving him what he wanted.

Letting the prince have some control, Kiran let Alfonse shove the desperate tongue past his lips, lightly groaning eagerly against his pink lips.

Before long, Kiran could feel the signs of Alfonse's building orgasm, and he pumped harder. He wanted to see the beautiful face that Alfonse would make when he come.

With a light pant, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his lips, Alfonse finally ejaculated, filling Kiran's hand with thick strands of cum.

Kiran could feel Alfonse's balls pulsing with need as Alfonse humped his cock through the tight opening of Kiran's fist. His essence overflowed, leaking from the tip and dripping all over Kiran's fist. The hand located at Alfonse's balls collected any remaining that spilled over.

Heavy and thick, with a masculine scent, Kiran licked his lips lewdly as he gave the prince a show. Starting with a curious dip with his tongue, Kiran slowly dragged his tongue over his messy hands, keeping his eye on Alfonse who watched in amazement.

When he finally swallowed Alfonse's cum from his hands, Kiran sucked on his fingers and laughed at the red gleeful expression on Alfonse's face.

Rubbing their sweaty foreheads together, Kiran cooed. "You're so cute. I should really use you in battle more."

"Well, you had always been too protective of me, Summoner."

"Er, sure..."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some practice. :)


End file.
